birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs Zombies Remeastered
P vs Z fan games 1.P vs Z Around the world 2.P vs Z Dimensional travels 3.Plants vs. Zombies Get Off My Lawn 2: Get Out of My Space 4.Plants vs. Zombies: City Defender 5.Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers 6.Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown 7.Plants vs. Zombies: Zombie Defeaters 8.Plants vs. Zombies: Paper Adventures 9.Plants vs. Zombies: Cursed Zombie Island 10.Plants vs. Zombies: The Fight Against Magic 11.Plants vs. Zombies: Defense Of The Gardens 12.Plants vs Zombies: The inside job 13.Plants vs. Zombies: Endless Dreams 14. ' ' Plants vs Zombies:Remastered Modes Adventure mode(Versus-mode,Coop mode) Play Mode(Miniagmes,Puzzle) Survival(Survival,Last stand,Free play) Zen garden,Shop,Almanac,Achievements,Zombatar Minigames 1-Zombotany,Wall nut bowling,slot machine,its raining seeds,Beghouled,ivisi ghoul,seeing stars, 2-Big trouble littke zombie,Portal combat,column like you see em,bobsled bonanza,whack a zombie 3-Zombotany 2,Wall nut bowling 2,Pogo party,Dr.zomboss revenge,Butterd popcorn,Baseball run 4-Basket shoots,air rider,zombie trap, W1 Note-Hrayr! You have hidin a pize at your front yerd and you need dig up your planets and get the treature,Sincery de zerbis. 1-1(Peashooter-shoot peas,Zombie) 1-2(Sunflower-collects sun,Flag zombie) 1-3(Conehead zombie) 1-4(Apple bomb-Explode) 1-5(Bowling) 1-6(Wall nut-Blocks zombie & Sheild) 1-7(Bucket zombie) 1-9(Potato mine-Explode & spread) 1-10(Ultimate battle) 1-11(Pole zombie-Jumps over plants) 1-13(Snow pea-Shoot snow peas & ice lane) 1-15(Chomper-Eats zombies,Vacum zombies,Present zombie-Throws present that explode) 1-17(Dog rider boy-Letts lose dog eats plants fast) 1-18(Last stand) 1-19(Bonk choy-Punchs) 1-20(Barrel zombie-Throws barrels that roll and swans zombies) 1-21(Bamboo shoot-Shoots explodes to near zombie) 1-22(Little zombie-Ducks over shoots) 1-24(Two pea-Shoots two peas & shoots big pea) 1-25(Ultimate battle) W2 Note-Help we went to a zarty dressing as zombies and found zombies can we come into your zort yours truly normal peeps (no zermes) 2-1(Puff shroom-Shoots puff) 2-2(Skeleton zombie-Throws bones that make graves) 2-3(Sun shroom-Makes sun) 2-4(Headless zombie-Throws zombie ball that bounces) 2-5(Fume shroom-Shoot fume 2-7(Newspaper zombie-Runs fast) 2-8(Hypnoshroom-Hypno & turns z’s to gargatuners) 2-9(Screen door zombie-Blocks puff) 2-10(Whack a zombie) 2-11(Grave buster-Takes off grave) 2-12(Disco zombie-Swans zombie,dancing zombie) 2-14(Doom shroom-Destory a grasslane) 2-16(Football zombie-Runs then kicks plants) 2-18(Scary shroom-Shoot puff) 2-20(Ice shroom-Freezes) 2-21(Hammer zombie-Blocks off shoots) 2-22(Magnet-Collects magnet & throws magnet) 2-24(Beehive-Shoots bees & makes a bee swam) 2-25(Ulimate battle) 3-1(Lily pad) 3-2(Ducky zombie-Swims in zombie) 3-3(Tangle kelp-puts zombies under the seas) 3-5(Dolphin rider-Jumps over plants) 3-6(Three pea-Throws 3 peas) 3-7(Flying zombie-Flies in the sky) 3-8(Squash-Smashs zombie) 3-10(Tall-Nut-Blockes zombies & shield) 3-11(Ballon zombies-Flies over plants) 3-13(Spikeweed-Spikes zombies) 3-15(Garlic-Stuns zombies,Snorkel zombie-Swims underwater) 3-18(Spring bean-Pushes zombies into water) 3-20(Little zombies big trouble) 3-23(Jalapeno-Flames zombies) 3-26(Starberry-Throws starberries & explode) 3-28(Pig zombie rider-Slower then dog,Piger) 3-30(Ulimate battle) 4-1(Sea shroom-Shoots puff) 4-3(Cactus-Shoots horns and hides) 4-4(Jacker zombie-Kicks plants off) 4-6(Platern-Lights off the fog 4-8(Starfruit-Shoots staras) 4-9(Watcher zombie-Lights up plants) 4-10(Vase breaker) 4-11(Blover-Flies off zombies) 4-12(Fat zombie-smashs the plants) 4-14(Spilt pea-Shoots peas different way 4-15(Birdie rider zombie-Grabs zombies) 4-17(Pumkin-Hides plants) 4-18(Robot chick) 4-19(Vase breaker 2) 4-21(Torchwood-Fires peas) 4-22(Vampir zombie-Turns to a bat and vampire) 4-23(Vase breaker 3) 4-25(Lighting reed-Lighting storm,Lighting) 4-27(Miner zombie-Digs underground) 4-29(Power lily-Collects plant food) 4-30(Ulimate battle,Yeti-Freezes plants) 5-1(Flower pot) 5-3(Cabbage pult-Throws cabbage) 5-4(Guitar zombie-Stuns plants) 5-5(Corn pult-Throws corns) 5-7(Pogo zombie-Jumps over plants 5-8(Chili bean-Stuns zombies 5-10(Bungee blitz) 5-11(Watermelon-Throws melons) 5-13(Minigame) 5-14(Ladder zombie-Climbs over plants) 5-15(Marigold-Makes coins) 5-17(Catapult zombie-Throws ballls) 5-19(Umbrella leaf-Bounces off zombies 5-21(Magic zombie-turns plants to stone) 5-23(Coffee-Awakes night shrooms) 5-25(Ulimate battle) 5-27(Snap dragon-Fires fire) 5-30(Bungee blitz) 5-31(Fire guard-Fires a quake) 5-33(Gargunatar,imp) 5-35(Dr.Zomboss) Bonus W1-Squirrel woods(Plains,Lake) W2-Icy glacier(Snow,woods) W3-Sticky caves(Cave) W4-Sparker Jungle(Jungle) W5-High skies(Sky) W6-Cacti sands(Desert,temple) W7-Rocky mount(Moutain,caves) W8-Lava island(lava W9-Star kingdom Plants vs zombies:World travel 1.Player house(Normal) Plants-Peashooter,Sunflower,Wallnut,CherryBomb, Potato mine,Repeater,Aspearagues,ShamRock, Bonk choy,Marigold 2.Wisky woods(Foggy Wood) Plants-Puffshroom,Sun shroom,Blover 3.Rocky spires(Moutain) 4.Frosty falls(Ice) 5.Sweaty seas(Seas) 6.Crazy Caves(Caves) 7.Perish space(Space) 8.Isle glade(Island) 9.Sewer zone(Sewers) 10.Neo City(City) 11.Jippy Jungle(Jungle) 12.Red Fire tomb(Volcano) 13.PreGreen Road(Savana) 14.Deep Dungeon(Castle) 15.Zombie House(Mansion) BirdsofDestiny fan channels 1.Mairusu,GameGrumps,DidYouKnowGaming? 2.XboxAddictionz,ZackScottGames,WatchMojo.com 3.Markiplier,UnstoppableLuck,Minus Bros. ' ' Plants vs Zombies:Almanac 1.Peashooter-Shoot peas “Its similar to a peashooter to be a shoeshooter because they grow up so fast” Sun Cost-100 Power-Shoots many peas 2.Sunflower-Collects sun “Myself belivies from a beat that sun can be version of my favorite meat food,Just trust me” Sun Cost-50 Power-Collects more sun 3.Apple bomb-Expldoe “The apple likes to short fuse of bomb like in a super market they don’t sell beans which can be like apples. Cost-75 4.Wall nut-Blocks zombies “When zombies eat him,it’s like how bread is eaten by a mouth full of crums” Cost-50 Power-Shield 5.Potato mine-Explode(Slowly) “Potato’s are cute but small and the wrost part is that they can be a bit weirder from the voice” Cost-25 Power-Makes more 6.Snow pea-Shoot snow peas “Even a girl peashooter can be nice and cooler but an enimie of him.Like from ice pops to non pops(Get it). Cost-175 Power-Shoots snow peas 7.Chomper-Eats zombie Slow “Once tried being nice but showed to be a plant of horros but eyes for him is creeper and it regrettes him” Cost-150 Power-Vaccums zombies 8.Bonk choy-Punchs zombies “A cool puncher from the club and some day,he will be the king of cabbages or a king of the bunch” Cost-75 Power-Punchs many 9.Bamboo shoot-Shoots bamboo bombs “When bamboo’s grow these stupid fuzzy peeps eat them but this guys likes to boom them up But just a theory” Cost-175 Power-Shoots flying bombs 10.Repeater-Shoots two peas “A mean group of the bunch but needs some loves when twos are around” Cost-200 Power-Shoots many peas and one big pea 11.Puff shroom-Shoots puff “Cute puffs are normally called spores and they are lazy to watch some tv with shroom dad” Cost-0 Power-Shoots many puff 12.Sun shroom-Collects sun “Sunny shroom is good at night or on Thursdays they do. But they do not give some on vaction” Cost-25 Power-Collects sun 13.Fume shroom-Shoots fume “Fume shroom is a stinker for screen doors and clever for zombies to get on the lawn” Cost-75 Power-Shoots many puff 14.Hynpo shroom-Hypno zombies to eat zombies “Hypno shroom likes to attack zombies because he is a nice guy and might be president” Cost-75 Power-Turns zombies to garguantars 15.Grave buster-Digs out graves “Grave buster graves the graves and its simple by explaning his friend in a chair” Cost-50 16.Doom shooter-Explodes zombies “Doom shroom leaves massive crater of a real attack when a crater can be a pond for goldfish” Cost-75 17.Scary shroom-Shoots puff “Scrary shroom is good to hide and zombies are not nice by scarying the creepes of him” Cost-50 Power-Shoots big puff 18.Ice shroom-Freezes zombies “Ice shroom freezes zombies and he is always grumpy all the time and he needs a knit” Cost-75 19.Magnet-Collects magnet “Magnet shroom uses the metal from them and it steals good from them and he is good to be a doctor” Cost-50 Power-Shoots magnets to zombie 20.Bee hive-Shoots honey balls “If you know that the bee hiver gets sweet when honey gets mixed it turns to honey balls” Cost-100 Powers-Makes a swam of bees 21.Lily pad-Puts plants to water “In a pool is good for lily pads but what about in a swamp because they love it in a swamp and good for boats to sail” Cost-25 Power-Makes many pads 22.Tangle kelp-Puts a zombie underwater “Tangle kelp is good to drag zombies underwater and he goes silence underwater some times” Power-Drags all zombies underwater 23.Three pea-Shoots three peas “Threepeater shoots peas anywhere and likes to read books for zombies” Cost-125 Power-Shoots many peas 24. Squash-Smashes zombies “Squash is a range of smashing things and its good for skills of the university of studies” Cost-50 Power-Smashes zombies 10 times 25.Tall nut-Blocks zombies “Tall nut is bigger than wall nut and he is like vault for zombies to not cross and he is good to face off” Cost-100 Power-Makes shield 26.Spikeweed-Torns zombies “Spikeweed hurts zombies by the feet of them and they don’t wear shoes which they can burst stuff” Cost-100 Powers-Makes a lane of torns for 10 secs 27.Garlic-Moves zombies to other lane “Garlic is a small face for the lanes they cross and is handy for the stink he has” Cost-50 Power-Kills all zombies(Not gargantuars) 28.Spring bean-Bounces off zombies “Spring bean has energy all the time from the rise than a bird but its friendly to speak to him” Cost-50 Power-Puts zombies into the water 29. Jalapeno-Fires zombies “Jalapeno is spicy of when he explodes and he imagines when he speaks his language with a sombreo” Cost-150 30.Star berry-Fires starberry seeds Cost-150 Power-Makes a big berry and explodes 31.Sea shroom-Shoots puff Cost-0 Power-Shoots many puffs in everylane 32.Platern-Makes light to the fog Power-Moves the fog off for 5 secs 33.Cactus-Shoots horns and hides Cost-125 Power-Shoots many horns 34.Star fruit-Shoots stars Cost-125 Power-Shoots many stars 35.Blover-Flys off zombies off screen Cost-100 36.Split pea-Shoots peas back and front Cost-125 Power-Shoots many peas each lane and one big pea 37.Pumkin-Heals zombie Cost-150 Power-Makes a stone pumkin 38.Torchwood-Makes peas fire Cost-125 Power-Makes torchwood strong 39.Lighting reed-Shocks zombies Cost-100 Power-Makes lighting cloud 40.Power lily-Gives player powers Power-150 41.Flower pot-Puts plants on roof Cost-25 Power-Makes many pots 42.Cabbage pult-Shoots cabbage Cost-100 Power-Shoots many cabbage 43.Corn pult-Shoots corn Cost-100 Power-Shoots many corn 44.Chili bean-Makes zombies die Cost-25 Power-Makes many beans 45.Watermelon-Shoots watermelon Cost-150 Power-Shoots many melons 46.Marigold-Collects money Cost-25 Power-Doubles your money 47.Umbrella leaf-Pushes off zombies Cost-100 Power-Pushes off zombies off the roof 48.Coffee-Wakes up night plants Cost-75 49.Snap dragon-Fires fire Cost-125 Power-Shoots fire balls 50.Fire guard-Shoots lava ball Cost-200 Power-Turns lane to lavaquakes for 10 secs 51.Galting pea-Shoots four pea Cost-150 Power-Shoots many big peas 52.Twin pea-Collects two peas Cost-150 Power-Collects many peas 53.Chompa-Eats zombies fast Cost-175 Power-Vaccums zombies 54.Gloom shroom-Shoots puff everylane Cost-200 Power-Shoots puff each lanes 55.Cattial-Shoots horns Cost-125 Power-Fires horns everylane 56.Winter melon-Shoots winter melon Cost-300 Power-Shoots wintermelons everywhere 57.Gold magnet-Collects money Cost-200 58.Spike rock-Hides for spike Cost-150 Power-Makes lanes to spikes 59.Cob cannon-Shoots corn to explode Cost-250 Power-Shoots corn each lane 60.Imitater-Imitates plants Price-25.00 Zombies- 1.Zombie-Nothing 2.Flag zombie-Nothing 3.Conehead zombie-Nothing 4.Bucket zombie-Nothing 5.Pole zombie-Jumps over plants 6.Dog rider zombie-Lets louse dog 7.Doggy-Eats plant slowly 8.Barrel zombie-Barrel runs over plants and when popped spans zombies 9.Little zombie-Ducks over plants power 10.Skeleton zombie-Throws bones to make graves 11.Headless zombie-Throws his head and bounces off lanes 12.Newspaper zombie-After paper destroyed gets angry and runs 13.Screen door zombie-Blocks zombies 14.Disco zombie-Makes dancing zombies alive 15.Dancing zombie-Nothing 16.Football zombie-Runs after plants “He’s an allstar” 17.Hammer zombie-Spins dizzily 18.Ducky zombie-Uses his ducky to swim in water 19.Dolphin rider zombie-Rides dolphin and jumps over plants 20.Flying zombie-Flies off plants 21.Pig zombie rider-Rides pig and pig runs away 22.Jacket zombie-Kicks plant off 23.Watcher zombie-Lights up plant 24.Fat zombie-Smashes plant 25.Birder zombie-Grabs zombies and carries them 26.Robot chick-Runs with fright 27.Vampir zombie-Turns into a bat and flies 28.Miner zombie-Digs under the ground and eats plants back 29.Guitar zombie-Plays guitar and stuns plants 30.Pogo zombie-Jumps over plants 31.Ladder zombie-Climbs over plants 32.Catapult zombie-Throws rocks at plants 33.Magic zombie-Turns plants into stone 34.Garguntar-Smashes plants with his hand 35.Imp-Nothing 36.Dr.Zomboss-Final boss Category:Playlists